


Second chance.

by Elit3



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elit3/pseuds/Elit3
Summary: Aslan give a second chance to Caspian and Peter by allowing Caspian to come into our world.
Relationships: Caspian/Peter Pevensie
Kudos: 44





	Second chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Every time that I am watching Narnia, i can't stop myself from shipping Caspian and Peter as a couple. And i always imagine this story of Caspian coming into our world for Peter and they could live in the Manor peacefully. Obviously the story changed as i grew up but in the end, it's kinda still the same ending.

Even in his wildest dreams, Caspian never would have thought this possible. He had made the trip to Aslan's land so that he could ask him a favor. The king had already planned everything, he had left Cair Paravel to his son and could finally leave Narnia. One way or another. Yet the most majestic lion had accepted his request: to see the world of the Pevensies, just once before he died.

The great lion had done more than that and allowed him to stay in this other world until his death.

Caspian hadn't understood, he was already old and on the verge of death.

But he had shrugged and passed the giant wave.

He went out through one door to find himself in front of another. He opens it carefully, it's strange, he doesn't feel as tired and sluggish as he did a moment ago. The old king thought when opening the door he would walk into a new room, instead, he fell out of a wardrobe. Caspian gets up with too much ease for a person his age and comes face to face with a majestic wardrobe. He implicitly knows which wardrobe it is, not because he's seen it before, but because he's heard the Pevensies talk about it.

He leaves the room with the huge wooden wardrobe to find himself in a hallway. He needs to see himself in a mirror. Not out of narcissism but because when he opened the door he saw no wrinkles on his hands. In fact, his hands seemed to have rejuvenated and as he touched his face, instead of feeling his face shaved, he felt a small beard - like the one he had at his young age.

Caspian tries to walk as quietly as possible as he prefers to be on guard, although he is sure he knows what world he is in and that it is the one of Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy have surely been here before. He walks through a maze of corridors, counting his steps and in which direction he's gone. The building is large, there is no question of getting lost.

Finally, he finds a mirror hanging on a wall. And, indeed, Aslan did him the favor of bringing him here as his younger self. Caspian is sure to be around 22 years old given the beard and brown hair - no white hair!. His clothing too are different, it's not the kind of clothing you would find in Narnia but it doesn't really bother him, especially if he has to be discreet.

Since he has not yet found a living soul, Caspian decides to continue walking. He was starting to descend the stairs when he heard two voices. The ex-king opens up his ears in huge to understand the conversation - he can't quite figure it out, both voices talking about things he doesn't know anything about. He hears the voice of an old man, cracked and gruff, like the one he had a few minutes ago. What catches the attention of the rejuvenated man is the voice of the second person: loud and powerful but at the same time soft. It is the voice of a leader of a man, he too had this voice before. But the second dialogue writer has an accent Caspian would recognize from anywhere, although he didn't hear it a lot compare to the long life he had.

A broad smile appears on his face. He knows who the second person is. The former king leaves his hiding place behind a pillar to move on the landing of the staircase. Down the stairs are the two people. The older man is turned in his direction if he saw the man at the top of the stairs, he didn't mention it - the old man must have already known his presence in the mansion. The second, younger man is with his back to him. Caspian is sure now. He recognizes those shoulders and practically golden blonde hair.

The now rejuvenated former king takes a deep breath to give himself some courage. He's nervous even if he knows that it's going to be okay.

" -Peter!

The former great king of Narnia turns to see who called him and Caspian can see shock and glee distorted his king's handsome features.

-Caspian ...!?

He runs down the stairs. To hell with customs and good manners! He had ruled, he's had did his time, now he can be Caspian, just Caspian. So, he doesn't care if running down the stairs towards his ex-lover isn't really a royal attitude to have. He goes down the stairs two by two, under the loving and stunned gaze of his love and that of the old man. Peter, his Peter, is ready to receive him when the young man literally jumps into his arms - to hell with good manners! The two men kiss passionately, it's only been a few years for the man with blond hair but several decades for him. Eventually, Peter pulls back from the fiery kiss, much to the brown-haired man's dismay, but he catches up and lets go of his former lover's body.

-How is it possible? Peter holds him at arm's length, not to keep him away but to look at him better.

-Aslan. He shrugs his shoulders. To make it short, I was very ... um ... old and asked the lion to take me to your world, just once, just to see it. But Aslan did better! He lets me stay here until I die, which may not happen before a long time.

Peter takes him in a suffocating embrace and he's almost sure to hear him thanking Aslan.

\- Um ... Peter? Could you introduce me to your young friend?

Caspian is confused as to why his lover lets go of him so suddenly, especially since he seems to be afraid of something. Except that Peter the Magnificent is not afraid of anything.

-Professor, this is Caspian X, king or former king of Narnia. Caspian, this is Professor Kirk, he's the one who built the wardrobe and who first visited Narnia.

-It's an honor, sir.

\- I too, your majesty. I'm going to go to my office, fill out some paper indicating that my grandson has just returned home, no one will question your presence. I'm sure you have a lot to ... catch up. The old man winks at them. Although I would love your opinion on how to cure rheumatism

-Please call me Caspian then, I'm no king here. And please don't talk to me about rheumatism just to think about it... The new young man had a shiver that made everyone laugh.

-Professor! Are we going to have problems here to be ... together?

-You will have nothing to fear here, Peter. Not from me. But stained to be discreet all the same. "

So the old man left them. After that, the two kings did not speak much, their mouths are too busy kissing. Caspian would like to ask him what he wanted to talk about or how his brother and sisters - as well as a certain cousin - are doing - but he doesn't feel like talking and apparently neither does Peter. The older man, because he's sure Peter is older than him, runs his hands behind his back, then his hands come down to his hips, knead his ass and finally end up under the curve of his buttocks. He feels a little pressure telling him that the blond-haired man is going to hug him up, so he puts his hands around the other's neck and his legs around his hips. Caspian is not afraid when the great king begins the perilous walk down the stairs, he trusts him and he is also too taken by the kisses that his lover places on his neck.

It was only a few hours later, after three rounds of hot and passionate sex, that the former king regained his senses. He is full and the pain he feels in his lower back and more than welcome. At least now he knows, what he missed the most in his youth are his stamina and flexibility. Peter is still awake with a proud smile on his face. The tall man turns to his side and waves his hand for Caspian to come and curl up in his lover's strong arms. He does it willingly and with an eagerness that makes his lover laugh. It's relaxing to have Peter's protective and possessive arms around him, he doesn't have to be strong all the time now, he can finally rest.

The former king of Cair Paravel, Caspian X, falls asleep in the arms of the great king Peter who promises him that nothing will ever separate them again. Technically, he knows the two have to talk, but now he doesn't want to do anything but enjoy the moment.

The two lovers thus spent their lives like this. They took over the mansion when Professor Kirk died, he and Caspian got along very well. And every once in awhile Lucy, Edmund, Eustace and sometimes Susan would come to the mansion. Some wondered about them, but they were kings once and they know how to avoid crises, Peter only had to flirt with two-three girls at the nearest pub and Caspian only had to tell stories about his wife and son, both dead -he is not really lying, his dear wife died years ago and he doesn't know how many years gone by in Narnia. 

Of course, they had a fight but nothing could ever make them forget the chance Aslan gave them. So, they loved each other with pure and simple love. And that was enough for them because they already had their second chances.


End file.
